


Halloween Kisses.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: During a Halloween party, you and Spencer nerd out over each others costumes and end up in an friendly argument over who’s was better; Spencer’s way of shutting you up turned out to be far more exciting than you had imagined.





	Halloween Kisses.

“God, could he be anymore cute?” You grinned down at Hank who was cuddled up in Morgan’s arms, it was his first Halloween and Savannah had dressed him up in the most adorable skeleton onesie. He looked up at you with big brown eyes, his chubby cheeks so tempting to squeeze.

“He’s putting on an act, doesn’t want any of you to know he was crying the whole night.” Morgan smiled down at his son, offering him a finger to hold onto to. To say you were happy for him would be an understatement, you were sad you couldn’t see him every day but on days like this you were reminded as to why he left, and why it was totally worth it.

It was Savannah’s idea to throw a Halloween party, she invited everyone who worked at the BAU to come and enjoy their home, also telling them to bring their children as there would be plenty of candy to go around. Everyone was ecstatic, the old friends, the new profilers who had heard so much about Morgan but never got to experience him in the field but more than anyone you and Spencer were buzzing with excitement.

Spencer loved Halloween more than any other person you’d met, he’d been talking about making his own costume for months now and you had spent the first twenty minutes since you arrived trying to spot him through all the people. You doubted there was going to be another person dressed up as the sixth doctor from Doctor Who.

“Remind me, which nerd are you?” Morgan teased with a grin, he was dressed up as Batman and Savannah was Harley Quinn, you laughed and gestured up to the buns on either side of your head.

“I’m Leia! Obviously, does the white dress and buns not give it away?” You laughed and quickly brought your attention back down to Hank who was making the most adorable little sounds. Part of you wanted to go interact with the other people at the party but you were too busy being smitten over him, it was the same when JJ had her children.

“I think I would have recognised it more if I hadn’t fallen asleep during the first film, Reid didn’t even notice and just kept trying to explain it to me.” Morgan laughed and looked up at the front door as he heard a knock, watching as Savannah excused herself from talking to Luke to go answer the door. “Speaking of nerds, your boy is here.”

You looked round at the door to see Spencer complementing Savannah’s costume, himself looking adorable in his coat of multiple colours and blue spotty tie. He always looked cute but this was a new level, you watched as he handed Savannah a bag with what looked like wrapped presents inside. Once inside Spencer looked around the room, spotting people he knew but not the one he wanted to talk to first. When his eyes met yours his features softened and his face lit up in a smile.

“Nice costume, I personally would have gone for the fourth doctor but you still look good.” You said playfully once Spencer walked over, his arms opened and you eager entered his embrace, making sure to not let your buns get messed up as his head made itself at come in the crook of your neck.

“I already dressed up as him when Garcia and I went to the science fiction convention, I knitted the scarf and everything; turns out knitting can be quite therapeutic.” Spencer said once you moved away, turning to Morgan with the intention to shake his hand but quickly realising Hank in his arms. “You look wonderful, I thought you were going to wear her slave outfit though?” He spoke to you but kept his eyes down on the baby, it had been months since he was born but Spencer still couldn’t quite believe Morgan was a father now.

“That I remember.” Morgan interrupted, earning him a gentle slap on the arm from you. He noticed how Spencer was back to looking at you, throughout all his years at the BAU he’d never seen him look at anyone else the way he did with you, he’d hoped that perhaps by the time you all met up again you’d have finally gotten together but you’d informed him that you were just friends still. “If you’ll excuse me, I think some other people want to see this little guy.”

Once Morgan walked away Spencer quickly took his space in front of you, you leant forward and fixed the collar of his coat from where it had blown up from the wind.

“If you’re trying to see me in sexy clothes then you’ll need to work harder then that, doctor.” You grinned up at him, noting the way he became a little bashful at the nickname you gave him. The relationship you had was full of flirting, mostly from your end but Spencer seemed to have no problems returning a playful comment here and there.

You couldn’t tell if he knew about your crush on him, you hadn’t been exactly sly about it but as smart as Spencer was sometimes he did miss the most obvious of things. Because you hadn’t had a relationship beforehand you didn’t really know how to approach him about being more than just friends, or even just asking if he liked you in the same way. While you were incredibly flirty, you were awkward when it came to actually initiating anything.

“I had a rather big infatuation with Leia when I was a young teenager, she was my first crush you could say.” Spencer explained as he examined your outfit, he loved how accurate the costume was and also how adorable you looked in it.

“I see… well I didn’t have a crush on Colin Baker unfortunately. Maybe if you would have done a couples costume with me and had been Han Solo, then we’d be on the same page.” You said once back on the flats of your feet, smoothing your dress back down from where it had creased up. You spotted a table of snacks and drinks across the room and started walking over, knowing that Spencer would follow.

“We aren’t a couple.” Spencer didn’t sound so convinced by his own words, sometimes he was confused how platonic your relationship really was because it was filled with flirtiness and constant touching he usually wasn’t too happy with but with you it was okay. He was happy with what you had but it didn’t stop him from wondering if it could ever grow into something more.

You just rolled your eyes and reached to the back of the table to pick up two bottles of beer, handing one to Spencer, taking a sip before starting to speak again.

“You’re lucky that there isn’t a costume contest because I would have beaten you, just like last year.” You recalled last year’s Halloween party held at Rossi’s house, you had spent weeks making sure that your Tauriel was completely perfect, spending more money than you’d like to admit just so you could gloat in Spencer’s face. It was all friendly banter but you liked getting him riled up, in a weird sort of way you joined arguing with him because of how competitive you were.

“Please, you know Garcia only let you win. I made this whole thing, that gives me extra points.” Spencer knew how competitive you were and decided to humour you, plus watching you get all worked up was adorable. In actual fact he knew you had worn that contest fairly and had even voted for you but the way you’d stick your nose up in the air and try your best to boost, well he enjoyed watching that too much to ruin your fun.

“No one apart from me would know who you’re dressed as!” You laughed and gestured down to his costume, it was pretty obscure if you didn’t watch Doctor Who and even if you had, definitely not to extent that you and Spencer had.

Spencer just chuckled and took another sip of his beer, willing to agree with you that his costume was perhaps too nerdy for his co workers to understand. He looked down at you, noticing how the alcohol was making your cheeks flush a rosy pink, his first was him wanting to press a kiss against them, especially when your mouth broke out into a smile and made the apples of your cheeks even more kissable. All of you looked completely kissable, this wasn’t the first time he’d thought that but it was the first time he was thinking about acting upon it.

“Just accept it, Spencer. I always win at Halloween, maybe you know some facts about pumpkins or the most popular candy given out but I will always win at the costumes. There’s always next year, maybe I’ll be nice and let you-” Even though you were talking, Spencer couldn’t resist anymore and quickly ducked his head down and pressed a chaste kiss against your lips. It was soft and full of hesitance but you only wanted more, so when Spencer went to pull away you chased after his lips, meeting his eyes with a heavy lidded look before kissing him.

“That was my first kiss.” You spoke eventually, still in shock as to the fact Spencer had just kissed you. Spencer, your best friend who you watched Doctor Who with until the early hours of the morning and got you your favourite doughnut every Wednesday morning. Spencer looked just as shocked as you did for a moment before licking his lips, tasting your strawberry chapstick on his lips before speaking.

“Do you regret it?” You giggled and shook your head, once again fixing his coat from where you had gripped a hold of it in an attempt to keep him close.

“Does this answer your question?” You whispered a centimetre or so away from his lips before kissing him once more, you didn’t care that there were plenty of people around you or if alcohol aided getting Spencer to kiss you. Right now, you wanted to stand there with your doctor and make up for all the time you’d spent wondering what it would be like to have his lips against your own.

 


End file.
